Goody Two Shoes
by Lauriekinz
Summary: She is known to be a goody-two-shoes to most people. She got tired of being called that so she proves herself by joining him to skip class.  ONESHOT!


It was a warm May morning. The sun was up and gleaming. It's brightness woke me up. I got up to get myself dressed for school. I picked up a brush and started brushing my hair. I soon realized after 15 minutes of brushing I was going to be late for the bus. I soon grabbed a white and grey striped poncho with a lace like design around the collar. Then took a pair of blue skinny jeans and grey ballet flats. I snatched my bag and some makeup, and quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen. I looked around the kitchen to find some food I can eat on the bus. I checked the cabinets and saw a box of granola bars. I grabbed the box and a took a bar. Then soon I saw an apple and snatched as I ran to the door.

I was sprinting to the bus stop. I soon see a yellow vehicle. It was the bus. My shoes were not made for running, but I have to run in order to be on time for school. As I finishing the last few meters of running the bus left. So close, and yet so far. I was going to be late for school. I have never been tardy to any of my classes. My perfect attendance record will be ruined. Damn it Wendy get a hold of your self! I could try to run to school. Then soon I see a very familiar person walking.

He was wearing a blue chullo hat. As soon as I see that hat I recognized who it is. None other than Craig Tucker. He is otherwise known for his tendancy to flip off any one he pleases. All I know about him is that he was in my Living Environment class last year and in my gym class and goes to Earth Science which is across the hallway from my Chemistry class. I know nothing else about him. So, I decided to walk with him because I want to talk to someone at least. I came up to the stoic boy.

"Hello." I said in a friendly voice. I waited for him to respond. There was nothing, but quiet as we walked to school. I decided to try to talk to him again. "Why are we walking? Both of us knows that school starts at 7:30 and it's uhhh..." I was embarrassed. "7:10", he interupted. I was surprised he knows what time is it. "This walk will only take 10 minutes. So we'll be at school at 7:20." he droned. "Well. I never asked you how long this walk will take.", I stated. He soon spoke again, "You worry too much about school." I was furious by his statement. "I have to at least have my future planned out!" I argued. "Goody-two-shoes." he said. To prevent any big arguements happening on the walk I ignored him.

**X X X X X**

We were at our destination, South Park High School. I see my friends Bebe, Red, Heidi, Lola, Annie, and Millie talking to each other. I walked towards the girls. "Hi!" I chimed. They all responded by saying hello back. Bebe was looking at me with a suspicious smile on her face. "Wendy, I didn't know you were secretly going out with Craig Tucker." she spoke in a sneaky tone. "I'm not going out with him. I just walking with him because I missed the bus." I stated. "You could be right. You're way too good for my cousin. He wouldn't go out with a goody-two-shoes girl like you." Red said. "Girls. Am I really a-" The bell interupted my question. I will forget about my question during class.

**X X X X X**

It is now time for my Study Hall. I was walking down the hallway to class until I bumped into him. I bumped into Craig. "Well, well, well it's the goody-two-shoes." he said in a cocky tone. "I'm not a goody-two-shoes!" I yelled. "Lie." he said. "Who the fuck asked you Tucker." I argued. "No one. Besides don't you have someplace to be." he spoke. "Yes. Don't you?" I replied." "Actually 2, but I choose which place I'd rather be at." he said. "And is that place class?" I questioned. "Nope." He said with a smirk on his face. "So you're skipping class?" I asked. "Yep, I don't care if you told the priciple, teacher, or guidance counselors about me skipping class. Well, because it's your role as the goody-two-shoes to tell on people who skip classes." he stated. "I am not a goody-two-shoes!" I yelled. "Then proved it." he said.

**X X X X X**

This goes against my ways, but I had to do it. I don't want to be known as the 'goody-two-shoes'. Craig took me outside. I felt the fresh morning breeze still. The grass was still wet with morning dew drops. We were going to the football field. I'm sure someone will catch us because we will be the only ones in the field. He whispered "No one will catch us over there." We were already under the bleachers. Under the bleachers was shady and cool. We sat on the wet grass. I didn't mind sitting down and geting my legs and bottom getting wet or cold. He took out his ipod and offered me if I want to listen to some music. I refused because I want to hear the ambient sounds of spring. He soon asked me a question.

"Are you going out with anybody?" I was surpirsed he asked me that question. "No. Not right now." I replied. "Good." he answered. I soon lie down on the grass. Craig soon came closer to me, and decided to lie down with me. I felt akward because all we can hear is the ambience and the wind. I reached my hand to try to grab his ipod so i wouldn't feel awkardness of the silence. My hand reached into his pocket, and I grabbed the ipod. He looked at me. His face was red. I guess it's my fault for reaching into his pocket. I untangled the headphones and put on headphone on his right ear and the other on my left.

I looked for a song I liked. I couldn't find any that I feel like listening to. He soon took the ipod and shuffled the songs. We mostly listened to rock music on his ipod. I soon asked him a question. "Do you really think I'm a goody-two-shoes?" He took the headphone piece off his ear and sat up. I sat up as well. He soon came close to me. Then he kissed me. "Yes, and I like you for that," he said. "Your actually the only girl I like with that kind of personality." I blushed for a second until he kissed me again. Craig soon stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up. We walked back to the school. The period was over and we walked in.

We then soon went our ways. "Goody-two-shoes.", he said as he departed. I guess I should get used to be called as 'goody-two-shoes'. I turned around and started walking to my next class.


End file.
